Lily and James- Before the fame
by Devin Pekle
Summary: How Lily and James met, and how little Harry was created.


James Potter was born in 1960. He inherited quite a fortune! James attended Hogwarts  
from 1971-1978. In his last year, James was a head boy, and throughout his stay in the  
Wizardry he was the ringleader of a mysterious group called the Maurauders. Members of  
his group consisted of James Potter himself, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remis  
Lupin. The boys were known as Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. Each one was an  
animagus. James could turn into a beautiful stag. The boys in the group were some of the  
most clever students attending Hogwarts at this time. However, they chose to use thier  
talents conducting escapades of mischief. Together, they created the Marauders Map that  
has every detail, passage, and locations of the castle.   
James was also a phenomanal quidditch player. He played as a chaser for the  
Gryfindor team.   
**  
  
Lily Evans was a girl with dark red, long hair. She had brilliant green eyes and her build  
was tall and thin. Also born in 1960, Lily attended Hogwarts throughout 1971-1978. Both  
of her parents were muggles, but never the less delighted when they discovered they had a  
wizard daughter. Petunia, Lily's sister, was disgusted by her parent's behaviour towards  
Lily, and even perhaps.. jealous? Just like James, Lily was a great student and achieved  
Head Girl in her final year. Lily, and her boyfriend James were very popular at school with  
teachers as well as students.   
**  
Here is a story I have compiled.. or otherwise my theory to the creation of the  
allfamous Harry Potter.  
**  
  
Head Boy and Head Girl, Lily Evans and James Potter fell in love during thier  
seventh year.  
**  
"Hi, my name is James Potter. I saw that you are head girl this year. I'm Head Boy."said  
James.  
Lilly blushed excitedly at the new introduction. "Hello, I'm Lily. Lily Evans. It's very nice  
to meet you." She held out her hand.   
  
James barely had any time to spend with Lily, always with his best friends Sirius,  
Peter, and Remis. They were the Marauders, always getting into trouble. Lily felt secluded  
from Jame's life when all he did was run around, sneaking around the halls at night, and  
venturing into the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't the kind of romance Lily had expected from  
the Head Boy of Hogwarts, and Chaser of the Gryfindor Lions.   
Nevertheless, Lily did not give up on James. When it was time for Graduation, the  
two fell in love all over again. The two married right out of Hogwarts and moved into a  
large manor right off of Diagon Alley, London.   
With James's best friend Sirius as a caretaker, the two were safe. One night, the  
two decided to have a child.   
**  
  
Nine months later, a young Harry Potter was born. The family was madly in love and the  
two had nothing but good to offer to thier new arrival. Only months later, the  
Wizarding World began to go through dark times. James and Lily, being a  
particular target of Lord Voldemort himself, preyed every night for the best for  
Harry. Little did they know, one of the fellow Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, was  
using them as a referance for Voldemort. He had betrayed them. In 1981, the  
family went into hiding at Godric's Hollow, using a Fidelious Charm to hide  
themselves.  
One dark night, the family watched in fear as the dark shadows moved in closer to them,  
secluding in on them, as the blood curdling figure swooped in on thier hiding spot.   
Voldemort told them, "Back off, you can live. I want the boy. I want the boy."   
It seemed that Voldemort didn't even intend to kill Lily or James. He even gave them a  
chance to back away as he moved in to attack little Harry Potter. But Lily refused,  
and she sacrificed her life to protect young Harry. This act of love gave Harry a  
level of protection Voldemort could not touch.  
"Avada Kadavra!shouted Voldemort in an earsplitting screech. A blinding flash of light  
was the last seen on Lily and James Potter. But little Harry remained in Godrics  
Hollow, crying his soul out and letting the world know that he was hurt. Weak and  
powerless.. Voldemort fled.  
Eventually, the Ministry found Harry Potter, the boy who lived. All that was proven that  
he was involved in the tragedy was a lightning bolt shaped scar planted right in his  
forehead. It was proven that Harry had the strength to withstand powers, evil  
forces, even the spell of a dark wizard.  
And so Dumbledore and McGonagall stood on Privet Drive that night, awaiting Hagrid  
and Harry. And so, all that was left on the doorstep of The Dursley household that  
night was a note, and the boy who lived. 


End file.
